


Nothing But Romance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Nothing But Romance

Title: Nothing But Romance  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's challenge #56: Betrayal and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s Special Valentine's Day Challenge, prompt 9 (quote:"It's not who you are to the world, it's who you are to me. It's not how many times I say I love you... it's how much I really do.") and prompt 10:[ Red Roses](http://s128.photobucket.com/albums/p197/sarcasticprof/?action=view&current=valentines_day_roses_001.jpg)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: The Slashchat girls  
Authors Notes: Yay, fluff!

  
~

Nothing But Romance

~

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked, eyeing the red roses suspiciously.

“Why must something be wrong?” Harry said. “Can’t I be romantic?”

Draco flushed, trying to hide his embarrassment by sniffing the fragrant blooms. “Romance is often a prelude to betrayal,” he muttered. “Which many would say I deserve.”

Harry pulled Draco into his arms, flowers and all. "It's not who you are to the world, it's who you are to me. It's not how many times I say I love you... it's how much I really do."

Draco smiled. “Gryffindor sappiness.”

“Romance,” Harry corrected.

“Whatever,” Draco said. “Is there chocolate, too?”

~


End file.
